a time for change
by tazkol the master of emeralds
Summary: season 2 ended, and alot of hikari fans and taiora fans where dissappointed, but what would happen if someone rolled back the clock? what is virus was realsed? what if the soveriegns couldn't cure it? exteme taiora and takari, other couples, tf. lemon
1. prolouge

Time for a change, prologue

????? Pov

I live in the realm in between all realms, i see into each of these realms and make small improvements as i see fit, today was the day i tested something i had been working on for a while, a virus. But not just any type of virus let me explain...

Out of the billons and billons of realms i can watch, the realm of the digimon is my favorite, i love watching them destroy there enemies, i love hating Davis, i love the scenes when the digimon digivolve into there new forms. but most of all i love the love that can be weeded out of it, the way sora and tai always blush when they get close, the way t, k, and Kari are oblivious to how they feel about one another, i love the withdrawn love between yolei and ken, and i love the way Mimi and Joe are totally opposite yet they can love each other. so when i saw just how there lives turned out, i just couldn't stand the idea of sora ending up with matt, don't get me wrong i never hated matt, but the idea of those two together when they had so much love has forced my hand. First i stopped the flow of time, both digital and the digi-realms real world. Next i rewound it right back to a couple days after they had finished there purpose. There is where i left it stopped well i worked on my plan. using my power and a mixture of different chemicals i created a virus that once entered into the digi-world would effect both the dig destined and most of there digimon, i know it may sound shallow changing the entire group just to make a couple i like happen, but if you trust me it well all turn out...

So now all that's left is for me to gather them all together, and release the virus, once released the only person who can cure it is I, well i do that you ask? the answer is no, once they are changed it well remain so, my only regret is that it well not stop itself at just the digi destined, the virus well also go after the digital tamers and the frontier's later on, but that well take a while. But first i must put my plan into action, how you ask? simple first i well fast forward time to one year ahead, then i well implant an e-mail into there dig vices calling them to a reunion in the digital world.

Ah! Well looks like the first victim is arriving, it's Davis, and this should be interesting. But why don't i send you there so you can see it from there point of view? I'll even put you a little bit back so you can see it all! Hold on! This could be a bumpy ride!


	2. miracles never cease

Chapter 1, miracles nver cease

Kari was sitting in her living room switching channels, she was bored. Ever since malomyotismon was defeated, the group had been drifting apart. sure, she still talked to TK and Yolei, but it seemed the time they spent together was drifting farther and farther apart, gatomen had since decided to go to the digital world for a while, so she could see Patamon who was also in the digital world, both digimon seemed to think that the time they saw each other back in the real world was further and further apart. Kari realized that the sad part was that they where right. She hadn't even seen Tai for a while.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Kari turned her head to the sound; it was coming from her d-3. Picking up the small pink dig vice she pushes a button, the device showed that there was an e-mail on it, sender unknown. Curious as to who would send them an e-mail she opened it.

_Dear chosen of light_

_You are cordially invited to a reunoin to celebrate the defeat of Malomyotismon and the dark masters, the coordinates are included on the message. _

_Sighed a friend_

"A reunion? Weird" she mumbled to herself, she decided to check this out. She picked up the phone and dialed when she heard click "high yolei?"

"Hello Kari" a voice said on the other side of the line

"Did you just get an e-mail on your d-3?" she asked

"Yeah! it said something about a reunion yolei answered

"Yeah, i got one to, what do you think? Should we go? It could be some kind of trap" Kari said

"Well, i think we should go, it would be good to see the others again!" yolei answered

"Yeah! I guess your right! I'll head out there right away, right after i get changed!" Kari said "bye!"

"I'll meet some of the others and well meet you there" yolei said "see ya soon!" with that yolei hung up

Kari hung up the phone and went to her room to get changed. A couple minutes later she walked up to her monitor, she was wearing her cloths from their time in the digital world for old time's sake. She opened the dig portal, and held her dig vice in front of her; she shivered as she felt the old feeling of having her body being converted to data as she crossed the threshold from the human world to the digital one. With a flash of light she was standing in a lush green forest, there was a rumbling in the bushes, and then Gatomon leaped out at her. Kari managed to pry Gatomon off of her for a minute.

"High Gatomon!" Kari greeted her digimon

"High Kari! I guess your here for the reunion" Gatomon said "follow me i know where it is!" Gatomon lead Kari into the forest. The meeting place was a little ways away so they had time to catch up on there way there! Until Kari asked a peculiar question

"Hey Gatomon! Based on my personality, if i where to become a digimon, which digimon would you say I'd become?" Kari wondered where that kind of question came from.

"Well Kari! Your optimistic, you are kind to everyone, you have a temper though you barley ever show it, you love kids! All in all, I'd say you'd be a Patamon" Gatomon stated without any sign of doubt. Kari nodded her head, this seemed to fit her. "Besides, as a Patamon you'd be able to get a certain dig destined of hope!"

"Whats that supposed to mean Gatomon?" Kari said, a tiny bit of anger in her voice

"well t,k, and don't try to deny you love him, i am your digimon, i know you" Gatomon said " he's close to you, optimistic, kind, and loves kids, but unlike you he get's protective easily, he dwells on the past and is scared about it repeating, I'd bet my tails ring he'd be a Gatomon like me! And we Gatomon often go for the Patamon, and vice versa" Gatomon said in her 'for you information' tone. As she finished they reached a clearing, in the clearing where tables with food set out. Kari saw Davis, Veemon, and Jun on the other side, Davis was slumped over. Kari ran over to them.

"You okay Davis?" Kari asked her friend

"Ouch, i feel like I've been stabbed in the stomach but I'm okay" Davis said, no one noticed the small syringe that had been stabbed in his side break up into data and float away.

"we just got here when a black Caulemon came and jumped on Davis, then Davis slumped down as it ran off, then you came!" Veemon said

"Black Caulemon?" Kari asked as she patted Davis on the back, she felt a small shiver run through her body but shrugged it off, as Veemon began to explain.

"Black Caulemon are small sprite like digimon, they use there cute looks to get in close then they play tricks on you" Veemon explained. as he finished other dig destined started to arrive, first came Tai following Agumon, then Sora and Byomon, then Mimi and Joe wit Gomamon and Palmon, after that followed Yolei and Ken with Wormon and Hawkmon, finally came Izzy with Cody right behind him with armadillomon and tentomon. The only people who hadn't arrived where TK, and Tentomon. Little did they expect the following event's would change there lives, the digi-world, and eventually two other worlds forever!

End chapter 1

A/n: i know it's not that good, keep with me here people! and the being in-between aka me is not the villain. This is not meant to insult other parings for those of you who prefer different, so please no flames! Thanks


	3. miracles never cease cont

Chapter 2 fur, scales, and Patamon tales

Things seemed to be going good, everyone was having a good time, though t, k, had yet to actually show up. Everyone believed he had been the one to set this up so they thought nothing of it. Everything was nice and calm tell Kari noticed something.

"Davis! Are you getting smaller" Kari stated as she watched her friend begin to shrink. Davis had a look of sheer horror on his face; he was almost eye to eye with Cody! Just then Kari felt a weird liquid sensation on the side of her head, she clapped her hands to feel that her ears had begun to change, the skin grew thin and velvety and she could feel thin bones in between the wide sections of skin. Here ears felt like bat wings. "Tai help me!" she screamed as her ears begun grow. Farther away t, k, heard the scream and began running to the area. When he got there, he saw Davis standing eye to eye with veemon, and Kari whose ears where about the size of Patamon wings.

"T, k, get out of here, there's some sort of virus" Tai yelled out as he felt his tailbone begin to lengthen. T, k, looked around, sora was sprouting blue feathers, izzy eye's had begun to bulge and Mimi's nails seemed to be growing soft and over the complete top of her finger's. Then he looked at Kari, he weighed his options, suppose this was not reversible, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"T, k, run!!" Joe shouted as he felt his ears slip inside his head and his glasses slip off his face.

"Come on t, k! You can still leave" matt shouted, noticing his voice had become quite higher.

Finally Kari spoke up, "t, k, just go, there's no reason for you to throw you're life away!"

T, k, took a deep breath and slowly started to say as he made his way towards Kari "i really don't care what i am, where i am, or who i am. my life is with the one i love, and up until now i never realized it, but the one i love is right here, i really don't care if i go to college or not! I don't care if I'm rich or not! I don't even care if I'm human or not! As long as i have you! I am complete!" as he finished everyone's attention was drawn away as a _rip!! _Was heard, because Tai tail had broken through his pants. Taking advantage of this t, k, pulled Kari's lips to his into a major kiss, after about a minute he felt an odd tingling as fur started at his face and moved down over the rest of his body. Kari giggled.

"Your fur is tickling my face" she said between giggles, he pulled away to see he was covered in a grayish tan fur with orange stripes. After a few seconds t, k,'s mind became shrouded and he pulled Kari back into another lip lock, she was about to pull away when her own mind clouded with a mist of instinctual bliss. When everyone turned there attention back to them they saw them begin to stumble backwards into a bush followed by gatomon and Patamon. Tai was thinking this was going a little too far and took a step to break them up, but he tripped as his sneakers ripped to reveal huge three clawed feet. Davis's started to throw a fit.

"Hey! T, j, you bring her back here now!" Davis shouted not noticing that he was starting to be covered in pink scales.

" i suggest you leave them alone as it was pretty clear who she has chosen" yolei said, then she clasped her hands to her mouth realizing that she had sounded just like hawkmon. It was then that she noticed a feather pattern start to make it evident on her skin. She looked at ken, whose mouth had begun to turn sideways into the beak like mouth of wormon. something drew her gaze to wormon who was starting to grow smaller and seemed to have a bit of a different appearance, being more feminine then masculine. she looked over at Cody who was bent over on all fours and tufts of fur where growing out of his cheeks. she looked over to davis to notice that he was now completly pink and white, with the exception of the "v" shaped mark on his forehead. "excuse me davis, you'r turning pink!" she pointed out.

"wha?..." davis looked down at his now scaled covered hands, the he felt his pants tore as he looked back to see a pink veemon tails behind him. he looked at his hand as they started reshaping becoming the claws of a veemon. he pulled at his cloths uncomftorbly as they seemed to be to confining, he used his claws to slice them off, looking down he expected to find a similar body to veemon, to his surprise his body had become much curvier. then he felt something that he would not wish on anyone, he felt his manhood slowly begin to shrink before dissappearing into his body, it was then that he felt a strange tunneling inside his body. he...now she started to panic as her hair parted and then formed the horns of a veemon. slowly she watched and felt as her mouth and nosed bulged out ito a snout and her nose grew a single horn at the end. she looked around nervously, luckily everyone was to busy worrying over there own transformations. then her mind clouded for a few minutes, as she started to sort her mind out, she wondered why she was panicking, she was dianna, a female veemon here with her mate, veemon. she looked over at veemon. "honey, what's wronge?" she asked as she playfully nibbled his neck. veemon turned to her witha weird expression on his face.

"honey?" he reapeted in an asking tone

"what you don't like my pet name for you? i'm sure i can come up with something better" she said. then she noticed the red digivice and d-terminal sitting on the ground, she picked them up, looking around she found some weird human cloths lying on the ground, she used her claws to cut a nice long, thin peice of the cloth wich she hung the digivice and d-terminal on. "can't loose these can we" while she was doing this veemon was standing there taking this all in. _okay let me get this straight_ he thought _davis has just went from a human male to a female veemon who thinks she's my mate. she seems to remeber the digivice and d-terminal's at least, what else could go wronge? _then veemon felt a tingling sensation near his groin, he looked down to see his part that made him a male veemon standing proud and tall _oh great! well she did say she was my mate, and she is female now so it really wouldn't be wronge, but this is davis, what is she becomes him agian? oh man! davis pleas forgive me! _with that veemon snuck up behind dianna and grabbed her on the chest.

"hey baby! wanna get out of here?" veemon asked in a sly voice.

dianna giggled "sure i'd like that!" together they left and headed to a small clearing. once they where sure nobody was around, dianna pounced on veemon, she pressed her snout up agianst his and started to lick his face like crazy. veemon hesetantly started to lick back, dianna then started to lick down veemons chest, sending shivers of pleasure down his body, when she reached his rod she licked the tip, making veemon moan like crazy, she licked down his shaft a few times before she took the whole thing in her throat, she bobbed up and down reapetitively, getting moans and shivers from veemon. after a few minutes dianna felt veemon tense up _uh-uh big boy, you'r not going to spill it in here! _she thought as she pulled him out of her mouth, she turned around and lifted her tail. veemon was now running off pure instinct, he quickly mounted her and positioned himself at her soaking entrance and pushed in. dianna gave a sigh of pleasure as he pushed inside her tight hole. he pushed farther and father until he felt some resistance, slowly he drew back and plunged into her, breaking through her barriers. dianna let out a whimper of pain as she felt her barrier being ripped offically making him and her mates for life. she knew that the outcome of this would come in a few weeks time, and would hatch a bit later. she slowly began to pump her hips in rhthym with veemons gentle pumping. they continued there mating until dianna felt veemon let loose inside her, this pushed her over the edge as well causing them both to pant heavily. after that veemon pulled out, his rod went limp before reverting into data and disappearing until he would need it agian. the pair both fell to the ground exausted, they slowly drifted off to sleep. when they awoke they headed back to the clearing.

end chapter 2

a/n: yes two chapters done! don't worry the virus won't effect everyone's gender. i did this to davis because well... no one likes davis! (sorry to everyone who might like davis) keep reading ad reviewing folks and please let flamedramon handle the flames, also don't add anything about spelling and grammer because i know that i suck at it! i'm out!


	4. the courage to love

Chapter 3 the courage to love!

tai got up after Kari and Tk just left, he looked down at his huge three toed feet, he noticed that they looked like agumon's, except the claws weren't smooth right down to the sharp tip, they where jagged like icicles, he felt his hands begin to shift, he watched as two of his fingers merged together and the same jagged claws grow out of his hands. He felt his face push out as his teeth all became jagged sharp teeth, his tongue also extended. His eye's moved closer to the top of his head. His ears shrank into his head until all that was left where small ear slits in the side of his head. His hair completely disappeared from his head. He used his claws to shred his cloths as he felt he no longer needed them. It was then that he saw his skin beginning to thicken as it turned snow white. Tai felt overly warm, like he was in a furnace, every breath he blew out let of loads of steam. At the end he shrunk down tell he was just a tiny bit taller that agumon.

"Agumon what happened to me?" he asked his dig partner

"You became an agumon like me!" agumon said.

"Ahh! What's happening to me!" sora screamed as she looked down at her now blue arms. Her mouth and nose began to mold together and push out into a light blue beak. Her skin began to grow feathers all over her body. She felt her bones thin out and become hollow. Her arms flattened out and widened into wings identical to byomon her hair became blue feathers all the way to the end which became red. She saw as one of her bangs stand up and curve at the end before becoming a feather. byomon seeing that she could not stop her partners change reached with one of her talons and tore off Sora's clothing. luckily Sora's body was already covered in feathers. She began to shrink as her hips and body adjusted to giving her a bird like stance. She watched as to complete her transformation, a fan of tail feathers exploded out from behind her. Sora looked around in her new form, when her eyes met with ties, her mind began to cloud as instinct seemed to take over. But before anything happened sora felt a wing on her shoulder.

"You okay sora?" byomon asked her partner.

sora smiled as she reached her wing out and picked up her digivice, somehow she figured out how to clip it to her feathers "better than ever!" she said, and that's exactly how she felt. She stretched out her wings; she tried to flap them and was surprised when she was pushed up into the air.

Meanwhile, Tai was concentrating on a rock not far off, he threw back his head "pepper breath" he said, only to shoot a cloud of steam from his mouth. He tried another ten times, and each time he got the same effect. Agumon walked towards him carrying Tai's digivice on the collar that he had cut off Tai's shirt.

"What's wrong tai?" agumon asked

"I keep trying to do your pepper breath attack but all i get is steam" Tai said frustrated

"Well that's because your a snowagumon!" agumon said. seeing tai's blank look he explained "when a koromon grows up in a cold climate it digivolve to snowagumon to adapt to the climate, snowagumon look similar to agumon except for there white skin and there icicle like claws, they usually breath ball's of sub-zero temperature gasses that freeze on contact"

Tai concentrated on the rock again; he began to think of an attack name. _Hmm... agumon's attack is pepper breath, pepper is a spice that makes food taste hot, now what makes food taste cold? Wait! I know! _tai threw back his his head "mint breath" he said as he felt an icy cold feeling in his mouth, he spat out a ball of weird mist that hurled towards the rock, as soon as it made contact the rock froze then shattered into a million pieces. Tai found a great sense of accomplishment in that. Then he and agumon heard a scream. They ran towards the sound to find sora and byomon cornered by a black tryannamon. Tai and agumon started to attack black tryannomon, but there attacks seem to do nothing at all.

"Agumon we need to do something, digivolve!" Tai said

"Tai, even if i did i wouldn't stand a chance against a black tryannomon, they eat greymon for supper!" agumon said. Tai felt angry, he wanted to save sora, but how was he supposed to do it if they couldn't even scratch this monster. His anger bubbled up and then he felt it, energy more than he ever had before. All of a sudden the digivice in agumon's claws began to glow and then it happened.

"Tai err...snow agumon digivolve to..." Tai started to morph, he became bigger, a mask of ice froze over his head, he found him self going from a raptor like stance to a more humanoid one. A huge sword of ice came onto his back. His claws grew longer. "Ice greymon!" Tai looked at his new body confused.

agumon quickly informed him "ice greymon need to adapt differently then normal greymon, they stand more humanoid and carry a huge blade of ice, they aren't quite as big as a greymon, but they faster and pack quite a punch with there nova sword attack"

"Wow" was all Tai could think of to say. He drew his sword, holding it out in front of him "hey dark tryannamon!" he shouted, dark tryannamon turned to face him. "Chill! NOVA SWORD!" he swung his sword releasing a blue shockwave of energy, it caught dark tryannamon right in the chest blasting him backwards. dark tryannamon landed on his feet, he was angry, charging at tai he launched attack after attack at him, tai barely managed to dodge, dark tryannamon clipped him in the side. Tai winced in pain as he began to swing his sword; luckily he had the instinctual swordplay that only came to leomon and ice greymon. Dark tryannamon was straining his body trying to dodge blows from the lethal blade, and then Tai got him with a slice to the ribs, then a stab to the stomach. "NOVA SWORD!!" the blade glowed as the energy released itself straight into dark tryannamon, dissolving him into tiny particles of data. Tai immediately fell to the ground, he felt his body revert back to the snow agumon form, all that was evident of the battle was a scar on Tai's side and tai's obvious exhaustion. Agumon, sora, and byomon ran up to Tai to make sure he was still alive.

"That was amazing Tai! Hard to believe that was your first battle!" agumon exclaimed, sora could think of nothing to say. Slowly she lowered her head and gave Tai a playful peck on the cheek

"My hero!" she whispered

End chapter

A/N: okay! Okay! I know the last chapter was freaky and you're surprised that this one wasn't the same! i am also a where that i made the rest of the dig destined ignore the scream, i also made tai's champion take out an ultimate AND i didn't say what dark tryannamon attack, but please just go with me, keep reading! Btw anyone has any ideas for a black wargreymon dig destined you can contact me at credit well be given where it is due! Thank you!


	5. sicerity is about being reliable

chapter four, sincerity is to be reliable in what you say!

Joe panicked as he felt his body becoming shorter; he fell onto all fours as his legs flattened, white fur was spreading across his body. his nose sunk into his face, before his mouth stretched out into a muzzle. his tailbone stretched out becoming a short tail, his hair became more like a horses mane. his eye's re-adjusted making his vision better, his eyes grew big ad round. then he felt something, he really didn't want to feel.

"oh no! not that" but it was to late as he felt all signs of him being male melt away, her fur grew red markings wear Gomamons where blue and her hands became flipper like similar to her feet. as her changes completed she looked around, luckily Gomamon had not noticed her being to busy hitting on palmon, who was flirting back with as much zeal. she looked to Mimi, Mimi had become all red, her nails now resembled palmon vines, Mimi began to shrink, he cloths slowly slipped off to reveal...nothing.

"Mimi what's happening to you?" Joe asked

"I'm. I'm male!" she or rather he said. his hair now retreated into his skull then it became the shape of a flower, which it quickly became. his feet slowly shrunk and widened out busting his shoes, his eyes became big ad darkened; now it was impossible to tell what her pupils were and what the area around it was. her mouth widened ad shaped to the mouth of a palmon. palmon looked over at Mimi, she saw her partner looking depressed, and picking up the fallen digivice of her partner she patted her back.

"there, there Mimi! at least your hansom for a palmon! and besides, you can still have Joe" she said as she somehow attached the digivice to her partners skin as needles randomly shot out completing the transformation. Mimi looked over at Joe, who was trying to remover the strap from her bag, Mimi did admit, he felt some new form of attraction for her. Joe or better to be called Jo now, looked up for her work, Mimi blushed and busied himself with trying to learn palmons attack, it came to her, but in a different style, instead of "poison ivy", she discovered her attack was called "fire weed" and from what palmon told her, her vines added a burning sensation to there effect, palmon said she was a "thorn palmon" they grew up near intense heat, and they where not as weak to fire as there colder cousins.

at the same time, Gomamon took Jo to a nearby stream, after about fifteen minutes of being convinced that she was jo, the two of them jumped in, Gomamon introduced jo to the fish, he showed her which where digi-fish, fish used in there marching fishes attack, and which where normal fish, fish good to be eaten. this was important for all Gomamon to know. jo was surprised at how easily swimming came to her, it was easier than walking. Gomamon educated jo on some of the Gomamons natural enemies, like marine devimons and seadramons. when a Gomamon faced one of these, it was better to run then fight, an ikkakumon could hold his own against it, but a Gomamon could not.

_meanwhile elsewhere_

in the coldest place in the digital world, at the coldest point, something stirred under the ice of a great frozen lake, the figures black cloak drifted behind him idly, his eye's glowed the color of blood. he was considered to have been recycled at least 5 times since he had been "killed" but he had never died stupid humans, did they really think they could kill what can't die. idly the figure razed his hand, a small spark jumped from his hand to the 5 foot thick ice, without warning the entire cap of the lake shattered, ice crystals falling everywhere, a figure rose from the depths, he looked like a neatly dressed young human male, his rave black hair tied in a ponytail behind him. his cloths made him look like a count.

"sssso it sseemsss I have returned now all well feel the rage of nausferotoumon, and the new dark masters" nausferotoumon said as he razed his mother of pearl white palm, slowly bits of data started to come together, first to come was a figure who looked like a card figure, with four great blades strapped in an x across his back. next came a darker creature, for a minute the data looked to be the form of a devimons, only for it to change to a belzubeemon. next to come was a metal etemon, his shine was unmatched, his stupidity was only to be matched by his arrogance, next came a ladydevimon, a puppetmon though not the one that had died before, and yet another took shape, this one being a skull greymon. the seven dark digimon looked around, wondering how they had been returned.

"brothers!" shout nausferotoumon shouted "the time has come for us to strike, we are the new dark masters, together, and we shall achieve ultimate power, and crush the miserable dig destined" the piedmon looked at nausferotoumon.

"and what makes you think that megas like us, well take orders from an ultimate like you?" the piedmon said indicating him and the three other mega digimon.

"because, it was I who brought you back, and it is I who could send you back, we could kill each other saying who has power, or we could ban together, think about what I offer you, do you not want to have revenge on those who beat you, the one who sealed you away?" nausferotoumon assuredly asked. the piedmon saw the sense in his reasoning. the dark digimon began to make there plans.

_meanwhile still elsewhere_

"damn!" gennai shouted as he slammed a fist against a tree "damn! damn!, damn! why azulongmon? did this have to happen now?"

"because gennai, this is not of our world, these events have been triggered by a beige in between, someone who arranged the events" azulongmon counseled gennai.

"well, what we can do about it?" gennai asked

"I have tried before you have come, all of us sovereigns have tried, we even tried together, and we cannot cure the virus" azulongmon stated "there is one thing that could be done, but I fear trying it"

"what is it?" gennai asked

"I could take us to the being himself, if he made the virus, he probably made a cure to be sure it could be done" azulongmon said

"please azulongmon, we need to help them, what if something happened and the virus spread to the real world?" gennai asked

"very well! we shall go" azulongmon said as he began to create a hole in space-time. neither of them notices the black caulemon that had teleported away just a few minutes before before them. it had a job to do; it had to inform its master of the uninvited company.

end chapter 4

a/n: well the chapter after next chapter you meet me! well sort of! this is kind of strange, having both my self insert dig destined, and a self insert of me in the same story, luckily they won't meet. I'd like to thank my reviewer's keep reading you guy's and btw lord pata, the next chapter is going to be the kai/tk tf, lot's of fluff including gato/pata, please keep reading you guy's, thanks! I'm out!


	6. hopes light

i'm really sorry, i didn't get a chance to edit this chapter, it's going to suck for spelling and grammer, my spell check is kinda on the fritz

chapter 5 light of hope

Hikari and Takeru stumbled into a clearing Patamon and Gatomon followed closely. TK felt his ears move to the top of his head, they began to stretch, tuffets of fur shot out of the ends. his hair receded into the back of his head. he felt a bulge out of the back of his shorts. after a few minutes a tail burst out. TK's index and ring fingers fused together as all of his fingers grew short and stubby, his thumbs disappeared all together as his finger nails fell out and where replaced by claws. he pulled himself off of Kari. he was beginning to shrink. using his new claws, he shredded his cloths off his body. brown pads grew on the bottom of his hands. his face pushed out into a short muzzle as his nose merged with his mouth before becoming small and black, whiskers poked through the side of his face. he realized as his mind unclouded that he was now a male version of Gatomon.

"Heh, TK you're so cute" Hikari giggled. her hair began to receded into her head, her body was immediately covered in pink fur, her gloves tore as her hands became black three finger paws, her hands began to shrink before the rest of her body tell they where much tinier than the rest of her body, she felt her feet go through a similar transformation. her body began to round out getting rid of her human figure, she began to shrink. seeing that her cloths where becoming too big for her body, TK used his now extra clean claws to slice off her cloths. white fur covered her front side, her nose pushed into her face as her mouth pushed out just a tiny bit. her ears moved to almost the top of her head as her neck receded. her spine lengthened as a small tail. her arms and legs shortened. she was now a female, pink Patamon. she looked at TK; she felt her attraction to him only grow. _what was that Gatomon said earlier? oh yeah! Patamon's and Gatomon's often are couples. _that reminded Kari of something.

"where are Patamon and Gatomon?" Kari asked, she'd expected that they would have been there with them. the two of them began to search for there partners, Kari spotted a rustling in the bushes, she motioned to TK, the two of them carefully parted the bushes, on the other side, Gatomon and Patamon where making out, Gatomon was purring like nothing Kari had ever heard before. Gatomon noticed the two of them standing there, there was blush all around. Gatomon examined TK as Patamon did the same for Kari.

"well this is…different" Gatomon said, she eyed TK's gloveless hands and ring less tail. it was commonly thought that Gatomon wore those gloves because of what Myotismon did to her, but that was only half true, the gloves where just as much the mark of her species as her tail ring. both Gatomon's and black Gatomon's had them. she decided that problem would have to be answered later.

"Heh, it's neat!" Patamon said, he looked over Kari, she was the same as most Patamon except for her pink fur, she didn't look all that different. patamon and gatomon took there partners digivices and digiterminals, at that moment there was a crash. running toward the sound of the crash, they foun themselves in the primary village, but they wearn't to concerned with that. attacking the village where a group of devimon. elecmon was the only thing keeping them from the mix of baby digimon and digieggs.

"TK we gotta help them!" Kari exclaimed as she ran toward the battle scene, TK ran close behind her. "BOOM BUBBLE!" kari and patamon shouted in unison as they realesed the high powered air blasts.

"LIGHTING PAW!" TK and Gatomon shouted as they leaped at the devimon. the devimon simply swatted away the attacks like they where nothing. they realesed there own attacks causing the digimon to be blasted away. patamon and gatomon seemed to be unable to digivolve. the digivices didn't seem to want to respond. then TK felt something, a power bubbling up, it brought up memories, nice ones, ones with him and kari together, they had been best friends for years, but he had never gotten to tell her just how he felt about her. this power was becoming to much, he needed an outlet, someway to burn this power off, he looked ove at kari, she seemed to be having a similar problem, then it hit him.

"gatomon digivolve to..." he felt his body morph, he grew to the size of a teenage human, he felt his face covered by a mask as his fur receeded his body was covered by a armor, a light surrounded his hands, then circled just over his knuckles before hardening into golden brass knuckles, ten wings grew on his back, his feet became covered by a light witch hardend into a pair of brass boots with spikes on them. "angeboymon".

"patamon digivolve to..." kari felt her body also grow to the size of a teenage human, her face was covered by a mask as her fur receeded her body was covered by a angelic gown, a bandage appeared in her hand, a staff apeared in her other, ten wings sprouted from her back. her feet wher covered by slippers. "angegirlmon".

"HEAVENS KNUCKLE!!" tk said as he realesed a punch, the energy was enoughe to destroy the first devimon, but the second one did manage to dodge the punch, the third was unscathed.

"STAFF OF HEAVENS FURY!!" kari said as she thew her staff, the staff started to glow as it became a spinning disk of light, it struck the second devimon, destroying him on contact, the third knocked it away with little effort. with every attack they realsed the third devimon seemed to be able to block it with little or no effort.

"HOLY KICK!!" TK realsed a kick with his spiked shoes, the devimon caught it and threw his foot away. patamon watched the fight, he wished there was something he could do, but he wasn't that effective if he didn't digivolve, he threw the digivice and de terminal down in anger, then it happened

"patamon digivolve to...angemon" and before ether of them knew what was happening

"angemon" angemon was surrounded by light

"angeboymon" TK was also surrounded by light

"dna digivolve to.." they said in unison as there body's combined, the result was an armored golith of an angle with twenty wings sticking out it's back, he was armed with a massive sword and sheild. his face was covered by an intricate mask of gold. he had long blond hair and his arms where huge. "arkangemon the angle of lovely hope" arkangemon went further to describe himself "i am arkangemon highest of all angemon, i am sworn to rid the world of all evil, my power can not be matched, with my apocolypse blade attack i shall cleave evil in two with one fell swoop"

the devimon began to laugh as his form altered, black bat wings bursted from his back, his horns twisted until the had formed a corkscrew like form. he stretched out his hand as an evil sword was cast into it. "hehe i am lucifismon, i see you saw through my little sharade, now i well destroy you!" he rased his sword high and charged at arkangemon. with impossible speed and acuracy, arkangemon used his massive blade to block lucifismon's sword.

"BLOODY BLADE!!" lucifismon shouted as he realesed a red energy attack at arkangemon.

"ANGE ABSORPTION SHEILD!!" arkangemon said as he raised his sheild and absorbed lucfismons attack. "APOCLYPSE BLADE!!" arkangemon yelled as he realesed a shockwave of holy energy from his sword, it cut right through lucifismon. the evil digimon just laughed as his body slowly began to degenerate back to data.

"my master was right! you are powerful, but not nearly powerful enoughe to defeat my master" these where his last words as his body degenerated well he luaghed. arkangemon degenrated back to patamon and tk. the digisun was setting over the hirison as everything seemed to return to it's former calm. tk and kari snuggled up close to eachother as they watched the sun set on the soft patchwork quilt that was the ground of the primary village. gatomon and patamon where doing the same thing not far off.

"we should warn the others" kari said as she went to get up, tk put a paw out and halted her.

"we will, but not yet, for now lets just enjoy this feeling" tk said as he held her close.

end chapter

a/n: okay, kind of a corny ending to the chapter i know, but don't worry it get's better, more battles, love, some death, and you meet me in the next chapter, what well happen when azulongmon tries to force me to give up the antidote, what well a fight between me in my digimon form and him result in, you'll see next chapter. tazkol out!


	7. meet the master

chapter six: meet the master

_Tazkol master of emeralds POV_

I sit and watch as my virus doe's what I've made it for, I feel good! I've successfully change the future. as I sit and enjoy my work, I hear the sound of a portal opening.

"what is it black caulemon?" I ask without turning my head.

"master, azulongmon and gennai are on there way, they want the cure" black caulemon tells me, a little scared. he knows that I am not all powerful and I can't stop death.

"well, if they come, I should prepare" I say as I turn my head to black caulemon, not that he can see my reptilian skull under the hood of my cloak. nobody would ever suspect that the master of emeralds chose the form of an anthromorphic iguana. I shift to my preferred digimon shape, cyraptermon, I now resemble a velociraptor version of metal greymon, but instead of a mask, wires connect from the back of my skull to my body, my left eye glows red and my left arm is made of digi-alloy metal, my chest holds two sub-nuclear warhead missiles. "it's always good to welcome your guests" I say.

_normal POV_

azulongmon and gennai walked out of the portal and looked around, all around them gems are floating through the air, and in the center of them is a huge gem that radiates power. they cautiously walk up to the giant gem and look inside, they can see the digital world and the changes progressing onto the dig destined.

"beautiful isn't it?" a deep voice said as they heard a clicking headed in there direction. they turned to see cyraptermon wearing an emerald green cloak, he walked slowly, and the click from his claws could be heard as they scraped against the floor. "all the digi destineds problems are solved with the help of one little virus" he stated.

"and new ones are created" azulongmon commented angrily "give us the cure!" azulongmon demanded.

"now hold on there! you have no power here in the realm of emeralds, I Tazkol am the master of emeralds, I'll do as I please" Tazkol stated as he removed his cloak.

"majior lighting" azulongmon screamed as he unleashed the attack, the lighting sped towards Tazkol.

"blast from the past" Tazkol roared shooting a burst of energy that hit azulongmon attack and the two attacks dissipated.

"mecha missile!" cyraptermon screamed as his chest opened up and fired the two sub-nuclear missiles, "mecha claw!" he shouted as his robotic arm detached and sped towards azulongmon who just barley dodged the missiles as he was hit with the claw, the missiles fell to the ground not far off, they exploded further damaging azulongmon. "you think you can hurt me? I am not even an actual digimon, this is just a form, anything I can think of, can become a weapon for me, and..." just as Tazkol was about to finish, a trumpet was heard a little ways off, a voice was soon heard.

"announcing his royal majesty, ryu no quji, prince of dragons, master of the past present and future, son to his royal majesty Bahamut!" said a voice

"looks like ryu's dad made him bring the entourage, again!" Tazkol said as a figure walked up. the figure was an anthromorphic blue dragon; he gave of an air of royalty as he walked into the screen.

"well you know very well Tazkol, my father is very protective" ryu said, he shifted his gaze over to azulongmon, then back to Tazkol "I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT TO HIM!!" ryu shouted as he hit Tazkol with a punch that sent him flying off for into a emerald. ryu looked over at azulongmon "I'm sorry brother, I told him this wasn't a wise plan but he insisted on it" as ryu finished, a portal appeared; Tazkol stepped through it, the portal closed right behind him.

"doesn't matter anyway, even with the cure, there's still another four versions of the virus right there and..." he was cut off by azulongmon who unleashed a blast of energy destroying the rack of vials that had been floating in the spot that Tazkol was pointing "and there is or I should say _was_ only one vile of the cure, witch was on that rack, I put the formula in the head of someone who was less than a nanosecond away from death, meaning it's lost for good, and I have back ups of the virus" Tazkol finished, azulongmon had a look of disdain on his face.

ryu shook his head "obviously somebody got moms temper, anyway Tazkol I came because you're messenger came, but the rings didn't"

Tazkol eyes went wide "what? how?"

"he said that he tripped, witch is kind of hard to believe when he was traveling through the time space continuum, and somehow the rings got lost in the digital world" ryu told the now panicking master of emeralds.

"black caulemon!" the small child digimon puffed up its ears as it approached its master. the blitz rings where created from his light of digi evoloution, he was linked to them. "where did the rings land?" asked the master of emeralds.

"umm... eight rings landed all over the place" black caulemon said, a little nervous

"and the others?" Tazkol asked

"the others landed in the hands of the dark ones!" black caulemon told him, the little creature looked terrified

"huh?" azulongmon asked confused

"I was always bugged by the fact that mega was the last level a digimon could reach" Tazkol began "I figured there had to be something more, I researched the idea again and again and finally I discovered some ancient writings, they told of a higher level, a level that I personally called blitz, after a little work, I found that the blitz level was lost because it required a digi-core of immense power, after a few centuries, I created sixteen rings that could unlock this class, I sent them to ryu for safe keeping, now eight of them are in the hands of the evilest collection of digimon known to anyone" Tazkol finished. the area shimmered before reappearing as a room filled with items. then Tazkol noticed that azulongmon and gennai where still there. "you may go now" Tazkol said as he waved his claws. with what seemed no effort for him, though the same act took alot out of azulongmon, a portal appeared and whisked away azulongmon and gennai. Tazkol began frantically collecting up supplies. "I have to get those rings back"

"father isn't going to be happy about this" ryu said

"ryu, this well effect timothy to" Tazkol said as he finished stuffing items into a sack.

"what did you say?" ryu asked, all beings from the realm of in between had a unique ability to insert a part of themselves into a character, timothy was ryu's personnel one.

"there's no way around it, and I'm goanna be to busy to control _how _the virus changes him, so if you want to make sure he's okay, ryu better come with me" Tazkol said, in a flash ryu was running around collecting items in a similar fashion to the one Tazkol

"you realize, when this is over, I well **HURT** you, right" ryu asked

"yeah, but until we get home, you probably won't touch me" Tazkol said "oh, are you goanna tell Cody and his father just what you did?"

"maybe" ryu said, he still wasn't quite sure if he should reveal that he was responsible for armadillomons birth.

"hmm... the time space continuum just shifted, I can make us a portal, but by the time we get there, the Japanese digi-destined well be done" Tazkol said as he opened a portal to the digital world. "oh no! I forgot something" Tazkol ran off, he returned and added a stylus and a jump drive to his sub-space pocket.

"what are those for?" ryu asked suspiciously

"you know how I felt about leomons death... both of them" Tazkol said "well I found what I need for a resurrection process #6 with a double bypass chromosome transplant"

"okay" ryu said, knowing exactly what Tazkol just said, but yet not understanding a word

"well, let's go!" Tazkol said as he ran head first into a portal

"and to think this guy has been here four hundred years more than me, you'd think he'd grow up" ryu said as he grabbed black caulemon and jumped into the portal as it closed behind him.

end chapter

A/N: okay! I reserve the right tot not be flamed, the people from the realm of in between are meant to be god mode characters; they are authors like us, with an upgrade. don't worry; they have rules they can't break well there in the digital world. btw ryu no quji is ryu the weredragon, he reserves the right to ryu no quji. I know once again there the spelling and grammar sucks, I won't accept flames for it, my next chapter it well be edited, and thanks! Tazkol out! p,s, need ideas for greymon blitz form, anyone withe ideas, email me at 


	8. furthering a frendship

A time for change: furthering a friendship

Matt was in shock, his voice sounded high, almost feminine! Matt looked at gabumon, he seemed to be in a daze of some sort, matt felt an unpleasant tingling in his crotch, he pulled down his pants to see that there was no trace of him ever being male. Matt looked around, the world seemed to be growing, no, she was getting shorter! Matt's skin began to thicken; she felt a pressure on her forehead as a long silver horn poked out of her head. Matt looked at gabumon she could see he was trying to hold himself back from something. Without warning gabumon jumped on matt, matt felt something enter her new female equipment.

"Gabumon what are your doing?" matt screamed as her changes progressed, her feet grew to match gabumon's, her hands reformed into clawed paw like hands, her spine lengthened out into a tail. To matt's surprise, she was starting to enjoy gabumon's thrusting. Her face pulled out into a muzzle as her nose became small and black. A purple and black skin appeared over her body as she took on a more feminine form. Soon, to anyone it would appear that two gabumon where mating in the spot. Luckily no one was able to notice due to there own changes. Matt's mind was already analyzing her future. instead of getting a job and making money, her new life was dedicated to her mate and the little ones that would be coming in the future, matt found that she could not forget being a human male. Matt realized that she was still wearing the remains of her tattered shirt, she tore it off. Her chest part was covered by her second skin, she felt under neither, there where four small teats hidden under the skin. It was a little known fact that gabumon don't usually lay eggs, there young are born live. To her surprise, gabumon slid his paws under her skin and began pinching her teats making her shiver with pleasure. Matt began thrusting her hips into gabumon. The two went at it for the next while before gabumon shuddered and shot his load, matt had her orgasm right after.

"I' so sorry matt" gabumon said as it dawned on him what just happened.

"it wasn't your fault gabumon" matt said, she got up and walked towards her tattered clothing, she retrieved her digivice from the pile of scraps, fastening it to her skin, just as she finished, she was hit by a blast of dark energy. Gabumon looked to see his partner land on the ground, her body began to flicker.

"MATT!" gabumon yelled as ran up to her. The wound seemed to be fatal; her only hope would be the data of another digimon. Gabumon heard a sinister chuckle as he turned to see a black weregarurumon standing only a few feet away. Gabumon stood his ground, he'd get matt that data, even if it cost him his own life.

"Gabumon digivolve to..."

Gabumon took his usual champion form.

"Garurumon" the giant wolf digimon yelled out, then using every fiber of his being he began again.

"Garurumon digivolve to..."

"Weregarurumon" the werewolf digimon yelled out. He charged his dark counter part.

"Straight punch" he yelled out releasing a barrage of punches at the black werewolf, who countered the blows easily.

"Beast jaw" black weregarurumon yelled out as he released the attack at his bluer double.

"Garuru kick!" weregarurumon shouted as he kicked black garurumon in the chops, blocking the deadly beast jaw attack.

"Shadow claw" black weregarurumon said as he savagely swung his claws at weregarurumon who dodged to his left side.

"Circle moon kick" weregarurumon said as he swung a kick right into black weregarurumon head.

"Full moon kick" black weregarurumon trying to return the blow only to have weregarurumon duck past it.

"Baldy blow, wolf claw" weregarurumon shouted as he sent a double edged attack, hitting black weregarurumon straight on the chest with his claws and spiked knuckles.

"grrr...shadow claw, full moon kick" black weregarurumon winced in pain as he swung his claws and kicked at weregarurumon only to hit nothing as his blue counter part ducked and dodged the attacks.

"Circle moon kick" weregarurumon shouted as he released the kick, but this Time black weregarurumon jumped and flipped landing behind weregarurumon.

"Shadow claw" he shouted swinging his claws, weregarurumon managed to dodge the attack, but just barley.

"Wolf claw" weregarurumon shouted in rage as he spun around and sunk his claws deep into his black look-alikes chest.

"Arrgh" black weregarurumon bellowed in pain "shadow claw" he swung at weregarurumon only he was in so much pain that he missed entirely. Weregarurumon jumped and flipped straight over black weregarurumon.

"Circle moon kick" he shouted landing the kick to the side of black weregarurumon head, the black werewolf type digimon began to break apart as he fell to the ground unconscious. Weregarurumon went and picked up matt, he placed her beside the degenerating body, hoping for the best. Black weregarurumon data began to be absorbed by matt as her body became more solid. She began to stir, slowly her eyes flickered.

"Wha...what happened? Last i remember there was a blast, and then everything went black" matt said confused as weregarurumon degenerated to gabumon.

"We were attacked by a black weregarurumon, i managed to beat him" gabumon said.

"I'd hate to be elecmon when he regenerates" matt joked, gabumon stared at the ground.

"He won't be regenerating" gabumon stated blankly.

A/N: I'm back! And I got a new trick! sorry peoples for the short chapter, note that I normally have noting against matt, I just thought he should be punished for all the times he starts fights for no reason with tai and the bit where he went evil. Sorry the chapter is so short. Don't worry it gets better yet. Tazkol out!


	9. knowledge of faith in kindness

Chapter 7 faith in kindness and knowledge

Miles away from the changing digidestined mark Macovelle sat on the edge of a cliff meditating, his digimon partner ninjomon had taught mark many things. Well the rest of there group was having a good time down below, mark was revisiting the events that brought them here. Mark had never been happy when his mother had decided to send him to a Japanese summer camp on some kind of exchange program; at least having his friends along had been a good thing. He had not been so self confident when he first met Tai or matt or any of the Japanese kids at the camp. He wondered why a kid from Canada should be sent so far away.

Mark had never figured himself much of a leader at first, when he first met trainemon, he was more afraid of him then anyone else. But when trainemon digivolve to ninjomon, he felt a friendship beginning to form with the small ninja digimon. He had been really surprised when he found that his crest was the crest of leadership. He never forgot that he had been the only one fooled into using a dark digi-egg; he never quite forgave himself for it ether. He had never told anyone about how devimon had really died on File Island.

_Flash back_

"HAND OF FATE!" angemon yelled as he charged at devimon with all his energy, the force had hit devimon, but it had not been enough.

"Killer kunai" ninjomon said quite as a whisper shooting off the tiny blades at devimon, causing the devil digimon to die, making angemon's sacafice look like it had not been in vane.

_End flashback_

he had spotted Tk crying from behind a rock, he never took credit for the kill, when he came back to his group, him and mark had spoken of what happened to no one. But right now mark was worried. Ninjomon had also taught mark to sense chakra, and he sensed something bad happening to the Japanese digidestined, he would have normally tried to go and find them, to see if he could help, but he couldn't risk putting his little sister in danger.

_Back with the Japanese digidestined_

Yolei felt a very liquid feeling as she began to shrink down to a stature that made her and her partner see eye to eye. Her hair retreated back into her head as she grew red and white feathers, her face and nose pushed out before hardening into a beak. Her hands flattened out into wings as her feet grew thinner. One of her toes merged with another and then it moved to the back of her foot, long curved talons grew out of each one. she managed to get out of her clothes after making a few quick persices cuts. She began to take up a bird like stance as feathers fanned out behind her to make her tail feathers. She looked herself over, she was now a hawkmon. Yolei looked over to ken, he was shrinking as well.

Ken shrank tell he was only has big as wormon, his skin began to turn yellow, purple marks appeared on his face. His body segmented as numerous small little legs grew from his chest, his arms and legs soon took the same appearance. Long antennas grew out of his head as his ears sank into his body and his hair was absorbed by his head. He was now a wormon.

"How in the world did this happen?" yolei asked looking at ken.

"I'm don't know" ken said looking over himself in horror. The two former humans embraced, comforting each other over what had happened. No matter what, they at least had each other. Hawkmon stared on in silence, wondering what life had in store for the two digimon. It wasn't unheard of for a bird and insect digimon to be mates, but it wasn't common. Hawkmon heard something behind him.

"hello there handsome!" a female wormon crawled up to hawkmon, what hawkmon didn't know, and the wormon didn't remember was that she had only a couple minutes ago, been a he, the virus had claimed another victim! Hawkmon felt somewhat attracted to the female wormon. Hawkmon heard a beep coming from yolie's digivice, he walked over and using one of his talons, gently tapped a button, an e-mail popped up, it read the following:

_Attention digidestined!_

_Do not enter the digital world for any circumstances! Stay in the real world! Possible pandemic on the lose!_

_sincerely Gennai_

Hawkmon sighed as he read the e-mail, it was too little, too late for there group. Hawkmon looked around at the others in the area, matt ad gabumon had walked off, veemon and Davis also snuck off, so had Tai and sora. Palmon was comforting Mimi, Joe was nowhere at the moment. Then he saw izzy, the boy was now a blue tentomon, hawkmon flew over to the human turned digimon.

"How are you holding up izzy?" he asked

"Just go away" a high-pitched voice shouted

"Izzy was that you?" hawkmon asked surprised

"Just get away from me" izzy said swinging a blue claw at hawkmon, it was only then that hawkmon got a full view of izzy. izzy appeared to be different from tentomon in several small ways, the antenna where slightly shorter, the claws where sharper more defined, the metal studs where positioned differently to show off feminine curves, the eyes where bigger, the feet had an extra claw on each side, there where three black marks on either side under the eye's instead of two, and the over all size was smaller.

"Izzy are you?" hawkmon tried to figure the best way to ask the question

"Yes I'm female, okay, can you just go" izzy said. Hawkmon saw tentomon a little ways off sitting and staring at the ground, he flew over to the insect digimon.

"Hello tentomon" hawkmon greeted

"Hello hawkmon, so she yelled at you to eh?" tentomon said very out of character.

"Yes, she certainly does seem upset" hawkmon noted

"the worst part is, now that she's female, I feel pulled toward her, i can't do that with her, I mean she's izzy" tentomon said

"Giver her time, she's not izzy your partner anymore and there's little chance she'll ever be again, i think you both just need sometime to accept that, just give it time" hawkmon tried to comfort the insecticide digimon.

Tentomon looked at hawkmon, after a few seconds he responded with a short "thanks" and flew away. Tentomon flew up to izzy slowly, trying not to start another yelling fit.

"Uh, izzy?" tentomon started

"Yeah" izzy answered half heartedly

"Would you like to take a walk? It might make you feel better" tentomon offered. Izzy nodded and the two tentomon headed off towards the forest. Neither of them noticed the small black child digimon who had started to follow them.

"Hmm... master said i was supposed to help the changed ones breed acceptance" being a child, black caulemon had taken the phrase literally. The small black digimon snuck a fair bit ahead of the two. He lay down, allowing his ears to deflate completely ad waited, before long izzy and tentomon came walking by, izzy slightly in front. As soon as black caulemon saw the time was right, he fully inflated his ears, stumbling both digimon, and ran off into the woods. Izzy by instinct opened her shell to try to use her wings to slow her fall, but as she did tentomon fell into her, unknowingly to each of them, tentomon had touched a pressure point on female tentomon that caused them to give off pheromones. Tentomon entered izzy before even realizing what he was doing, he was just about to pull out and apologize, when he heard a pleasure filled gasp from izzy.

"Progidous" izzy said dazed, neither tentomon nor izzy realized that her mind had slowly began to adapt. Slowly the two tentomon began rocking back and forth, tentomon's wings beat furiously by pure instinct, and infact everything had become instinct. Tentomon kept up the pace, instinctually claiming his mate. Bolts of electricity zapped back and forth between izzy and tentomon as the two mated. As izzy's mind had finished rearranging, the male human izzy had been almost completely surpassed; the female tentomon izzy had taken a majority of the mental control. Izzy felt that this was right, she wanted to be tentomon's mate, she wanted to lay his eggs and raise his young. Finally after a few minutes, izzy and tentomon separated, izzy now pregnant with tentomon's eggs, the two returned to the rest of the group to announce the good news.

_Meanwhile with matt and gabumon_

Matt fell to the ground looking as if something was wrong.

"Matt are you okay?" gabumon asked, a little worried about his partner turned mate.

"I...feel...funny" matt managed to get out before she was surrounded by a bright light. "gabumon digivolve to..." matt's body morphed to a garurumon, only her fur was purple where garurumon's was blue and black where garurumon's was white."Garurumon"

"What happened?" gabumon wondered out loud

"Maybe i took so much data from black weregarurumon that i couldn't stay rookie" matt thought out loud, gabumon nodded. Matt seemed to get very anxious all of a sudden, she began to howl. It was then that gabumon noticed an interesting smell, pheromones. Without thinking gabumon digivolve to garurumon and mounted matt. He wasn't thinking anymore, his mate was in heat, he needed to mate with her. All the digidestined heads turned when they heard howling that carried on for the next hour or so.

End chapter

A/n: heh, tentomon's going to be a dad! Gabumon to! Okay everyone i got a challenge for you! I need someone to think up new names for Mimi, matt, and izzy. the person who comes up with the best, get's to either a. add a character they made to the story, b. make up an event that well happen sometime later, limited to no character deaths and no one getting changed back, or c. have themselves mentioned as one of the five kings of the realm or in-between for the prologue and decide if i get to keep my job or not! So let me here from you. Tazkol out!


End file.
